


The Night That Changed It All

by AmeliaAurelia



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Football | Soccer Player Louis Tomlinson, High School, Kissing, M/M, Nerd Harry Styles, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAurelia/pseuds/AmeliaAurelia
Summary: Have i ever actually been to an event at school NO why i never felt the need to attent but now it´s time for the biggest dance of the year so this time i´ll be going.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Night That Changed It All

After being the laughing star the last 3 years at this shit hole of a high school, just because he´s smart and want to do something with his life.  
He may look like a nerd with fake glasses, yeah he uses fake one´s cause he like how it looks on him.  
He never really have any friends but he actually okay with that, if nobody can deal with how he is or the way he is then so be it.  
Have i ever actually been to an event at school NO why i never felt the need to attent but now it´s time for the biggest dance of the year so this time i´ll be going.  
I bought a new suit for the dance a red one since i look good in red if i do sat so myself of course, i also bought a pearl necklace cause why the hell not.  
However i also bought to kinda impress someone my crush of the last 2 years but he had never eyes on or for me the 3 years so why would he now but i guess i´m a moron for wanting him to see or notice me but i also can´t help it i mean fucking crush it makes poeple do foolish things.  
Why am i in love with the star of the football team, i don´t hate myself but i am however annoyed myself with it but maybe just maybe it could change tomorrow night.  
Maybe it´s time to take matters into my own hands and just do something instead of waiting for something to happen.  
I won´t go to the dance and end up being a wallflower i refuse to let that happen it´s all or nothing.

After a good night sleep i was ready for tonight´s dance.  
I spent the day realxing and showering and around 7:30 i got ready and dang i look super good and sweet in my new red suit with the necklace and without glasses.  
My mom gave me the keys to the car, i promised i wouldn´t drink booze and i´m not going to, what i´m planing to do is gonna happen sober, i don´t know if he´s sober but somewhat i don´t think so but we´re see.  
When i got there the entire school was already there drinking and dancing and just having a good time.  
I started with stopping by the table with drinks and snacks and i took a lemonade and found a place to sit and funny enough it´s at the same table my crush is sitting at to.  
"Lou wanna dance with me i´m a bit bored" he girlfrind said, yeah did i happen to mention he´s kinda taken but right now i don´t care i´m gonna kiss him at one point tonight maybe even more.  
"We just danced to 4 songs i´ll like to sit a bit and have my drink" he said and she rolled her eyes which made me roll my eyes at her.  
I sat too chairs away from him so we can talk and hear one another just fine, Eleanor left to dance with some friends.  
"having a good time" i asked him.  
"Do i know you" he asks a bit anoyed.  
"No you don´t but we have been at the school the last 3 years."  
"So you know who i am then" he asks.  
"Yeah kinda hard not to Louis your the star player on the football team."  
"What your name then."  
"Harry my name´s Harry."  
"Okay Harry well do we have any classes together."  
"Yeah english history and math."  
"I don´t remember you at all Harry and i remember everyone in my classes."  
I just nodded yeah right "there you go" then i added "would you like to dance."  
"No offense i´m sure your a good dancer but i have a girlfriend."  
"Louis i asked if you wanted to dance not marriage proposal" i smirk.  
"Good one you got me there and i´m man enough to admit it and sure why the hell not i´m kinda bored" he grin.  
Walked out on the dance floor and Ariana´s break up with your girlfriend, i´m bored and the song was actually perfect cause there´s what i have in mind.  
The was half done by now but dancing with Louis was fun he´s an okay dancer "your a good dancer Louis."  
"Back at ya Harry" i danced closer to him and he didn´t seem to mind and since the song is ending i took my shot and kissed him and in surprise he kissed me back, then a second later he pulled away "what the actual fuck."  
"What you like it you kissed me back" i smirk.  
"Why the hell would you think i wanted it."  
"The way we danced you seem just as much into it as i was."  
"I didn´t want it" he said " what are you anyway some kind of queer."  
"Oh yeah duh i´m gay i like guys but don´t worry no one saw a thing and you won´t see me ever again after tonight."  
"What´s that suppose to mean anyway."  
"It means that tonight is the only time you´ll ever see me like this" he looked puzzled "you know hot or what you and your friends see as hot."  
"I have nothing to reply to that your weird and stay away from me."  
He was about to walk away but grap his arm "trust me when i sat this you´ll be looking for me" i told and kissed him again before leaving the dance.  
As i left and drove home i felt proud of myself i did it i kissed my long time crush and it was great.

Monday in school.  
I was at my locker when i heard a loud discussion just around the corner "What are you talking about" a female voice said loud.  
"You heard me it´s over between us Eleanor i´m done with your bullshit."  
"I´m the cheerleadin captain and your the star football player we´re suppose to be together you jackass" she says mad real mad.  
"And we had a good run but i´m over this" he is actually cold right now "i want something else someone who not you" he said and walked around the corner and we looked at each other for a second "what the hell are you looking at" he snapped at me.  
"Not you" i said annoyed and okay i was looking he´s my crush what´s a guy suppose to do.  
Before i knew it i was turned around with force "you know what i´m not in the mood for bullshit right now."  
I´m done with his bullshit so with force i turned him into the lockers "you know what i am" he had big wild eyes as in what the fuck just happen "did you hear a wrod i said" he nodded "good and don´t lay your crap on me damn it" i closet my locker and it´s right next to his head.  
"The fuck" he said and tried to get out of my grip but he can´t cause i´m stronger then i look "let me go damn it."  
"Okay if your fucking done taking your crap out on other people" i said a loud but i don´t care andd he kinda nodded "good then i´ll let go" i kissed him before i let go.

Hours later after school and i drove home and now sitting in my room doing my homework while lying on my bed.  
At one point there was a knock on my door "no thanks mom i don´t want tea right now" but then the door open and i looked up "what are you doing here."  
"Your mother let me in and told where to find your room."  
"Doesn´t answer my question does it" i said.  
He did say a word instead he walked over to me and sat down next me and out of the blue he kissed me and in shock i kissed back "just wanted to feel what it was like."  
"You knew what it was like i already kissed you once today."  
Yeah you kissed me but on your terms not mine or ours."  
"What do you mean ours."  
"I kinda got from when you kissed me that you either love or like me."  
"Maybe i do but whatever it´s not like you like me or anything i mean before today you didn´t know i was the guy who kissed you at the dance."  
"No your right i didn´t know but if you looked closer you would also know i have had an eye on you for a while now" i just looked at like what "what i have a thing for brunettes."  
"Then why did you break up with Eleanor she a brunette."  
"I know but as i told my friends the way you kissed i´ll never been kissed like that and i can´t stop thinking about so can we just shut up and kiss again."  
"Have you never kissed someone just because you wanted to" he shaked his head "okay wow well i´d i wanted to know about felt kissing you and i know now."  
"And did it feel good or."  
"If it didn´t do you really think i would had kissed you again today."  
"No no i don´t."  
We kissed again and it felt good, i could get use to this pretty easy.

A month later.  
If anyone told me a month ago that i would still be kissing the star player and calling him my boyfriend i wouldn´t had believe you in fact i would had told you your crazy but i won´t ;D.  
My style still haven´t change and it´s won´t just because i´m with Louis now.  
I was at my locker to get my english book andd as i got it out my locker just shut and i turn my head in shock "why look who it is it´s the boyfriend stealer" Eleanor said.  
"I didn´t steal anything" i told her.  
"Oh but you did you little bitch" she said mean "give me Louis back or else i´ll make sure your life will be a living hell."  
"Oh to late for that" i said "my life has been hell my hole high school life so if you think i´m afraid of a spoilt bitch like yourself try again" i said cold so she tried to hit me in my face but i grap her hand before she could "wrong move girly and try that again and you won´t be cheering any time soon" i let go of her and walked away.  
I walked into my english homeroom and sat down and lay everything i was gonna need for the class on the table.  
While i read a bit in my book i all of a sudden had a pair of lips on my cheek "hi here´s my nerd."  
"Stop calling me a nerd Louis i hate when people do that."  
"I´m sorry love it´s just you look so cute and i guess i´m lucky that my boyfriend is a cute nerd."  
"Since when did we label this or have i missed something" i looked into his blue eyes "i mean we have even kissed in public we´re just a rumour right now."  
"Come to the game after school" was all he said.

The school was playing against another school and yeah i´m going and i was even before Louis ask or actually told me to go.  
Our team won with too golds and then the coach ask some of the players if they had something to share and they did and soon it was Louis turn to speak "i have one thing to say" everyone looks at Louis "i´m in love with Harry Styles my cute nerdy boyfriend and say and do whatever it won´t change my feelings" he winked at me and i was smiling.  
While many or everyone in school was in shock i walked down and we met in the meddle and we smiled into a sweet kiss "i love you Lou."  
"I love you to Haz and you´ll always be my cute nerd" i just smiled.  
"The dance will always be the night that changed it all" we kissed again.  
"You got that right changed for the better."  
"Yeah cause now i can kiss you whenever" we kissed again.


End file.
